Seulement nous
by Lazulie x LuLu
Summary: S'il y avait bien une chose qui échappait à Sorey, c'était la façon dont son ami d'enfance campait sur ses positions sur certains sujets sans se justifier. Spécifiquement lorsque ceux-ci le concernaient, de près comme de loin… [Lazulie]


**Titre : Seulement nous**

**Auteure : Lazulie**

**Notes de l'auteure : Je profite du fait d'être productive pour spammer un peu héhé. Cette fois, j'écris sur Tales of Zestiria avec du Sormik (mon jeu préféré avec mon otp, finalement). Pour cette fois, je me suis basée sur les informations officielles que j'ai pu récolter sur des sites anglophones. Je me suis basée sur le fait qu'on sache que Sorey aime quelqu'un, mais que Mikleo refuse qu'il dise qui est cette personne (à moins qu'il soit concerné je vois pas beaucoup d'explications au fait qu'il refuse que Sorey dise avec qui il est). ****Donc à mes yeux, le Sormik est canon huhu**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

**Seulement nous**

S'il y avait bien une chose qui échappait à Sorey, c'était la façon dont son ami d'enfance campait sur ses positions sur certains sujets sans se justifier. Spécifiquement lorsque ceux-ci le concernaient, de près comme de loin…

La curiosité avait beau être un vilain défaut, cela n'empêchait pas le châtain de vouloir connaître la raison de cet entêtement injustifié. Et puis, ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée, il avait tout de même le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Mikleo, surtout quand ça avait un rapport direct avec lui !

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, désormais. Pourtant, le Berger ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa réflexion trop poussée au sujet de son ami le Séraphin lui coupait toute envie de dormir…

Fatigué de se creuser la tête pour rien, le jeune homme se retourna dans son lit, de sorte à pouvoir observer Mikleo. Ce dernier se tenait à peu près dans la même position de lui, et le fixait de son superbe regard envoûtant dans lequel il aimait se plonger des heures durant…

Le garçon aux habilités aquatiques tourna brusquement la tête, le rose aux joues, assez gêné de s'être fait surprendre dans la contemplation de son partenaire.

« T'es pas sensé dormir, espèce de Berger surprotégé ?

-Si, mais tu occupes toutes mes pensées, répondit franchement le concerné avec un sourire. »

Sorey avait le mérite de toujours être honnête… Même dans les pires circonstances, sûrement ?

« Peu importe, tu es sensé dormir. Demain risque d'être une journée éprouvante…

-Peut-être mais elle le sera encore plus si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu es aussi entêté, rétorqua l'humain en s'asseyant en tailleur dans son lit.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna le Séraphin en se redressant à son tour, d'un air réellement surpris. »

Sorey soupira en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Comment aborder le sujet sans froisser son meilleur ami… ? Meilleur ami qui avait la particularité de se froisser à n'importe quel moment, d'ailleurs.

« Je voulais juste savoir… Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à ce que personne ne soit au courant ? C'est quand même… un truc important, non ?

-Tu comprends vraiment rien, se désola Mikleo en baissant les yeux, comme… agacé et attristé à la fois. »

En effet, pour le coup, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait dire son partenaire… Les choses lui paraissaient toujours simples, et lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas, il se contentait de les ignorer, ou bien son camarade les lui expliquaient, mais là…

« Ce n'est pas comme notre passion pour les ruines, commença le jeune homme qui continuait de fixer le sol. Tout le monde le sait, qu'on est des passionnés des vestiges des temps anciens… ça… c'est différent. C'est quelque chose qu'on a l'occasion de garder rien que pour nous, qu'on peut choyer ensemble ! Quelque chose qui est encore pur, comme… toi, conclut-il en se couvrant de rougeurs. »

Un léger sourire vint prendre possession des lèvres du Berger. Alors c'était donc ça… la raison de cet entêtement à cacher leur relation.

« C'est gentil, sourit le plus grand avec un rire amusé. Mais tu sais, je continue de penser que c'est dommage de cacher ça…

-Ferme-la, trancha le blandin, vexé jusqu'à l'os. Tu ne comprends rien à rien et je suis sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre tu vas tout balancer.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! le rassura le châtain, réellement touché par ces propos. Je ne vais pas aller contre ta volonté, mais… j'aimerais juste que le monde entier voit à quel point tu es magnifique et surtout, à quel point tu es heureux à mes côtés ! Enfin… si tu es heureux, ajouta bêtement le jeune homme en riant. »

Mikleo se redressa, suite à cette tentative d'humour ridicule -de son point de vue- pour rejoindre son partenaire. Il s'assit à ses côtés, venant nicher sa tête au creux du cou de son ami d'enfance, sans un mot.

Bien qu'il passait son temps à descendre son amant, il n'en ressentait pas moins beaucoup de choses à son égard. Et c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il voulait que leur liaison reste secrète.

Il n'avait aucunement honte d'être avec Sorey, bien au contraire, il était très heureux et fier. Mais il voulait chérir la pureté de leur relation aussi longtemps que cela lui était possible.

Que seuls eux soient au courant et apprécient l'authenticité de leur relation. Et tant pis s'il passait pour un entêté égoïste.

Il scella ses lèvres à celles de son Berger, qui se contenta de sourire dans leur étreinte.

« Seulement nous, hein ? Chuchota doucement l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

-Seulement nous, lui répondit le Séraphin sur le même ton, les joues colorées. »


End file.
